Happiness?
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Senyumku terukir dengan indah. Di foto itu kami terlihat bahagia. / "Can i sit down in here?" / "Pertama saat kakakku menikah, yang kedua saat Ibuku meninggal." / Oh, Kami-sama! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya! / Dia satu-satunya pemuda yang aku cintai. / Oneshoot


Aku membuka buku halaman awal itu. Senyumku terukir dengan indah. Di foto itu kami terlihat bahagia. Sangat bahagia, kami sangat bahagia saat itu. Ya, saat itu. Kami, aku dan dia. Hanya kami. Tidak ada yang lain. Bukankah itu sangat naif? Aku bahkan berfikir karena saat itu kami bisa bahagia selamanya. Selamanya. Ya, selamanya. Tapi aku rasa tidak, karena itu hanya penantian menyakitkan yang tidak pernah terwujud selamanya. Dan aku benci itu.

Tanganku yang kurus membelai foto kami berdua dengan lembut. Penuh kasih sayang dan penghayatan. Hanya foto dan memori yang membuatku merasa kalau hidup di dunia ini tanpa kehadiran nya tidak sia-sia. Tidak sia-sia, karena aku memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, gadis _Souke_ yang lebih memilih cinta yang tidak bisa dicapai dari pada kekuasaanku atas Negara ini, sangat Naif dan bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : **_Masashi Kishimoto_

**Rate : **_T_

**Genre : **_Family, Hurt/Comfort, and Angst_

**Pairing : **_SasuHina_

_**~Happy Reading All~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendengus. Tanganku lalu bergerak untuk memakaikan _earphone_ ke telingaku. Rambut _Indigo_ku sedikit berkibar akibat angin musim gugur yang sedikit dingin. Tapi aku suka itu. Itu menyegarkan. Hiruk pikuk disini sudah biasa aku rasakan. Tidak memperdulikan perdebatan-perdebatan lain yang tidak berguna untuk aku dengarkan. Toh, itu bukan urusanku juga.

Aku menghela nafas. Lalu memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaket yang aku kenakan. Lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mataku yang berwarna _Amethyst_ menutup, lalu terbuka kembali. Menampakkan kilauan iris sewarna mutiara yang memikat. Aku berjalan dengan santai dan tanpa gangguan. Seolah pemandangan di depanku memang sudah alamiah bagiku. Tapi memang benar, itu sudah alamiah. Aku sudah sering lewat sini. Tiap hari malahan.

Hah. Ironis. Seorang pemegang kekuasaan Hyuuga dan Senju sepertiku berjalan kaki ketika berangkat dan pulang kuliah. Tch, kadang aku benci dengan Ayah yang lebih menyayangi Hanabi dan Neji dibanding denganku. Putri sahnya, tidak Hanabi tidak juga Neji. Neji yang hanya seorang _Bunke_, atau anggota keluarga cabang, sedangkan Hanabi adalah anak hubungan gelap dari kekasih selingkuhan nya. Tch, aku benci dia.

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Uap-uap keluar dari mulutku. Aku sedikit merasa kedinginan.

Keningku berkerut. Mungkin jika aku pulang telat, Ayah tidak akan marah padaku. _Heh_, memangnya dia perduli padaku? Hah, menyedihkan sekali kau ini Hinata.

Aku melangkah menuju salah satu _cafe_ yang terlihat hangat dari luar itu. Aku rasa aku akan memesan Teh, atau satu kopi hangat untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuhku yang mendingin ini. Aku melepaskan _earphone_ku, ini akan mengangguku nanti.

Ah, aku belum menjelaskan diriku secara mendetail bukan?

Namaku Hinata. Hinata Senju, _tch_, aku benci kalau mengatakan aku adalah keturunan dari Hyuuga. Mereka semua pengkhianat. Meski Ayahku sendiri dari Hyuuga, aku tidak akan ragu mengatakan dia juga pengkhianat. Dia mengkhianati Ibu yang saat itu masi menjadi Istri sahnya. Dia lelaki paling _tolol_ yang menyia-nyiakan Ibuku. Meski aku sendiri ragu kalau aku membencinya. Nyatanya aku masih mengharapkan kasih sayangnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Lalu mulai mendudukkan tubuhku pada kursi kosong yang tersedia disana. Aku menaruh tasku diatas meja. Membukanya. Lalu mengeluarkan Laptopku yang berwarna Ungu. Mengutak-atiknya untuk meng-_connect_kan modemku pada laptopku. Membuka file-file yang berada di _document_. Aku bekerja sebagai penulis. Tidak ada yang tau kalau aku adalah penulis. Aku, anak jurusan Bisnis menjadi penulis yang notabene itu adalah pekerjaan anak Sastra, aneh bukan?

Tapi itu memang aku. Aku anak aneh yang tidak dianggap. Meskipun begitu statusku yang menonjol membuat semuanya terpaksa memandangku. Meski hanya sebelah mata, karena mereka memandang Hartaku, bukan aku yang hanya seorang Hinata.

"_Excusme Miss_." Suara itu membuatku menoleh.

Mataku bertatapan langsung dengan mata yang memanggilku itu. Menemukan bola mata sehitam malam memandangku dengan lekat dan dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam. Aku tersenyum tipis, ah, lebih tepatnya sinis. Tatapan tajam itu seperti milik Ayah.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lalu tersenyum, lebih tepatnya mencoba tersenyum dengan menaikkan sudut bibirku yang terasa kaku. "_Yes please_?" Ucapku dengan intonasi datar.

Dia mengangguk. Kembali memandangku dengan mata hitamnya yang bisa saja membuat wanita lain terpikat padanya. "_Can i sit down in here?_" Tanyanya dengan melirik sekilas pada kursi disampingnya yang masih kosong.

Aku berdecih. Lelaki ini terlalu sopan untuk menjadi _Cassanova_. Terlihat dari matanya yang seolah menghipnotis, dia cocok menjadi _cassanova_ karena dia tampan, apalagi dengan tampang _borjuis_ yang dia punya. Aku jamin, jika dia masuk ke Universitasku, dia akan menjadi pangeran kampus. Tapi tentu saja akan bersaing dengan pangeran-pangeran yang ada disana.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu mengalihkan kembali pandanganku kearah laptopku yang masih menyala. "_Why not_." Gumamku pelan. Jemari-jemari mungilku lalu langsung mengetik dengan lincah diatas _key_ _board_ hitam di depanku. Pandanganku masih datar, tidak memperdulikan hiruk pikuk yang terjadi kembali disini.

"Nona." Aku menoleh, kini menemukan Weiress dengan pesananku. _Cinamon roll_ dan satu kopi cappucino hangat. Aneh memang. Perpaduan yang aneh, namun aku suka itu. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai hal _Mainstream_.

"_Arigatou_." Ucapku datar dan pelan serta meraih nampan itu. Menyingkirkan tas dan laptopku, aku memulainya dengan menyeruput cappucinoku perlahan-lahan. Rasa pahit dengan manis bercampur di tenggorokanku membuatnya terlihat sangat nikmat.

Mataku kemudian melirik kearah depan. Pemuda itu diam ditempatnya dan memperhatikanku. Apa yang sedang dia perhatikan.

"_Sorry_ _sir_." Tegurku dengan sopan. Dia kemudian mengerjap. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak dapat membaca apa yang dia pikirkan karena matanya selalu memaling. "_What_ _are_ _you_ _thinking_?" Tanyaku dengan sopan dan ramah.

"_Nothing_," Dia kemudian menggeleng. "Bisakah kita berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang saja? Aku kurang nyaman berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris meski itu negara kelahiranku." Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ternyata pemuda di depanku ini berdarah campuran rupanya. Inggris dengan Jepang, _eh_? Itu perpaduan yang lumayan jika dibandingkan denganku yang Prancis-Jepang.

Aku mengangguk kaku. "Tidak masalah." Kemudian tersenyum tipis. Aku menyodorkan _Cinamon_ _rolls_ yang aku pesan tadi kearahnya. "Kau mau?" Tawarku kembali dengan ramah.

Dia menggeleng. Wajahnya masih saja menunjukan hal yang datar. Dia tipe yang terlihat misterius. "Terima kasih, aku tidak pernah memakan nya." Dia tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan aku hampir tertawa dibuatnya. Hah, orang luar, aku mengerti. Bahkan Ibuku sendiripun pernah menolak makanan yang aku tawarkan ini padanya. Lidah orang luar memang berbeda.

Aku mendengus. Menggantinya dari tawa. "Orang luar memang aneh." Gumamku dengan meliriknya yang sekarang sedang melirikku. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau kau pernah minum _Ocha_ sebelumnya." Aku tertawa sarkatis. Itu hanya lelucon, _Ocha_ sudah terkenal di dunia, tidak mungkin dia belum pernah meminumnya.

Dia menggeleng. Rahangku jatuh dibuatnya. Tidak mungkin. "Aku belum pernah meminumnya. Ini yang kedua kalinya aku kemari." Lalu dia tersenyum tipis. Aku dapat merasakan arti senyuman yang tergantung di dalamnya. "Pertama saat kakakku menikah, yang kedua saat Ibuku meninggal." Lalu dapat kulihat matanya menunjukan kesedihan yang dalam.

Aku tersenyum menenangkan. Aku tau kesedihan yang dia alami, meski bukan Ibuku.

"Maaf, aku tidak..." Aku menggantungkan ucapanku dengan rasa bersalah. Aku tau dia tau artinya. Dia lalu mengangguk. Aku menelan ludahku gugup. "Aku minta maaf." Gumamku lirih.

Dia mengangguk. Dapat kulihat senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Bukan masalah. Meski aku terpuruk karena ini." Lalu dia tersenyum. Meski aku tau itu bukan senyum tulusnya, namun aku rasa dia sudah lebih baik.

Setelah itu kami mengobrol. Tentang kehidupan pribadi kami. Kami seperti seorang sahabat lama yang bertemu kembali, begitu akrab meski baru beberapa menit tadi bertemu. Entahlah, tapi Aku bisa menyesuaikan dengan keadaan ini. Dia pemuda yang buatku bisa untuk lebih terbuka. Aku berbicara lebih bebas dengan nya dibanding dengan sahabat atau Ibuku sendiri. Dia pemuda asik yang tidak aku tau namanya.

Kami tertawa bersama. Meski hanya aku yang tertawa. Namun sesekali dia tersenyum untuk mengganti tawanya. Dia menurutku manis, sekaligus tampan. Mata hitamnya yang mempesona. Dan senyumnya yang indah. Semuanya natural, bahkan dia terlihat tidak seperti orang yang sedang terpuruk tadi. Dia terlihat sangat natural.

"_Ne_, kau asik diajak bicara juga, ya." Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Membuat pipiku sedikit memerah. Mungkin akibat angin dingin yang berhembus dari pendingin ruangan. "Tapi maaf, aku harus pergi." Dia lalu berdiri. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Menyudahi pembicaraan yang bahkan bisa membuatku nyaman.

Aku mengangguk. Mencoba terlihat biasa saja dengan ucapan nya tadi. Lagipula, dia bukan siapa-siapaku, _kan_? Kami hanya kedua orang yang duduk untuk sekedar menyamankan diri dari dunia luar. Kami adalah dua orang asing yang berbicara _intens_ seolah kami adalah sahabat lama yang kini bertemu kembali. Tapi nyatanya kami hanyalah orang asing.

"Aku juga." Lalu aku berdiri. Mengambil tasku, kemudian tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa," dia lalu berjalan menjauh. Aku menatapnya dengan datar. Mataku kemudian tertutup. Entah apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang. tapi aku berharap, aku bisa kembali lagi bertemu dengan nya. Dia pemuda baik yang nyaman saat diajak mengobrol, dan aku menyukainya. Meski aku sendiri ragu kalau aku nyaman saat diajak bicara.

Oh, _Kami-sama_! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas. Jari-jariku kemudian menutup buku usang yang sudah lama kusimpan sebagai kenangan itu. Air mata tidak kuasa kutahan hingga akhirnya mengalir membasahi pipiku. Mataku yang sewarna mutiara mungkin kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Aku tidak perduli dengan itu. Tanganku kemudian menghapus butiran air mata yang akan kembali turun.

**Brak**

Aku terperangah. Kemudian menoleh keasal suara dimana empat orang anak kecil saling berlarian dengan tawa mereka. Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya. Menghapus jejak air mata yang masih menempel di pipiku. Aku kemudian bangkit dari dudukku, lalu mengikuti mereka berlarian di kamarku yang luas.

Aku tertawa mendengar tawa-tawa halus mereka yang menyejukkan.

"Obito, Shisui, Tobi, Izuna! Berhenti berlari sebelum aku menarik telinga kalian!" Suara itu membuatku berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara. Menemukan seorang wanita berambut _pirang Ponytail_ dan bermata _Aquarimane_ berkacak pinggang dan menatap ke empat anak kecil itu dengan pandangan tajam. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu melangkah mendekati wanita itu.

Tanganku lalu menepuk pundak wanita itu hangat. "Sudahlah, Ino-_chan_," Aku menggeleng memaklumi dirinya yang mudah khawatiran. "Mereka hanya ingin bermain disini. Tidak masalah." Aku tersenyum hangat untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Tapi... kau harus banyak istirahat, _Kaa-san_." Pandangan nya berubah khawatir. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Hei, aku tidak terlalu tua untuk istirahat disaat cucu-cucuku bermain dengan gembiranya. Aku harus memiliki memori masa tuaku.

"Tidak masalah, Ino-_chan_." Aku kembali tersenyum menenangkan padanya. Dia menantuku. Istri dari Uchiha Sai, putra keduaku.

"_Pig_! Bantu aku mencetaknya!" Teriakan itu membuat keningku berkerut. Ah, aku hampir lupa. Itu suara Sakura, menantuku juga. Dia istri dari Itachi, putra pertamaku.

Dia mendengus. Aku hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Jadi tidak aneh kalau kelakuan mereka seperti itu. "Pergilah, Ino-_chan_. Sakura-_chan_ membutuhkanmu," Ucapku dengan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorong bahunya untuk keluar dari kamarku yang masih berisikan ke empat cucuku. Dari Sakura dan dari dia.

Aku menghela nafas. Lalu kembali menoleh kearah ke empat cucuku yang semuanya berambut gelap dan bermata hitam. Aku tersenyum. Mereka semua memiliki kemiripan dengan kakek mereka, Uchiha Sasuke. Hah, aku menghela nafas kembali. Andai dia masih hidup, aku yakin, dia akan senang melihat anaknya tumbuh sukses. Itachi yang menjadi Presdir di Uchiha, lalu ada Sai yang menekuni bidang seni hingga menjadi pelukis dunia.

Hah, aku yakin dia akan bangga. Bukan hanya itu, aku yakin dia akan senang melihat kedua putranya tidak salah memilih calon pendamping. Ino yang berprofesi sebagai seorang Model dan Artis terkenal, serta Sakura yang menjadi dokter _Internasional_. Tch, sangat dibanggakan.

Andai saja Sasuke masih hidup. Kadang aku berfikir agar roda dunia berputar kembali dan menghidupkan kembali Sasuke, yang waktu itu meninggal akibat menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan mobil yang aku lalui bertahun-tahun lalu. Hingga akhirnya suamiku meninggal.

Air mata tidak kuasa kutahan hingga aku kembali menangis mengingatnya. Ada rasa sesak di dadaku ketika mengingatnya. Bagaimana ia tersenyum terakhir kalinya, dan bagaimana ia membelai perutku yang waktu itu buncit.

Dia satu-satunya pemuda yang aku cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Karena kebahagiaan tidak lahir dari uang atau kekuasaan. Terkang kita harus memilih jalur yang berbeda untuk menuju kebahagiaan itu~_

**-Baby's Breath-**


End file.
